The invention relates to a press, in particular a fine-blanking press for producing fine-blanked parts from a metal strip or preforming by means of a tool which is fastened to a top tool-mounting plate and a bottom tool-mounting plate, a ram being assigned in each case to one of the tool-mounting plates.
Such a press has been disclosed, for example, by DE 196 42 635 A1. There, the ram is connected with little play to the guide pillars and is moved by the latter from an open position into a closed position. In this case, considerable masses are to be moved; furthermore, tilting of the ram may occur, which reduces the service life of the press and tools.
The object of the present invention is to develop a press of the above-mentioned type in which press elements forming the rigidity and the guide of the ram are uncoupled and no transverse forces or moments act on the guide.